


The Blind Date

by PolakAtTheDisco



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Joellis - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3107258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolakAtTheDisco/pseuds/PolakAtTheDisco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel is none too pleased when his friend Jack sets up him on a blind date with a friend of Jack’s wife without his approval. Luckily for him, Adam turns out to be much better than he could have dreamed.  Written for the RageHappy Secret Santa 2015 on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blind Date

“I really don’t think this is a good idea. I mean, single life is great! Complete control over Netflix, I can eat whatever I want whenever I want, I can go out whenever I want…there’s no downside to being single!”

“First off, in order to enjoy ‘going out whenever you want,’ you would actually have to go outside sometime. And no, work doesn’t count. Secondly, yesterday you referred to yourself as dying alone. Those are not the words of someone who is enjoying being single, Joel. You’re not going to die alone.” 

“No, I’m going to take you with me.” Joel grumbled, running a hand through his hair. 

“Stop being a baby.” Jack sighed, shooting a look of disapproval Joel’s way. 

“I’m not a baby.”

“You are visibly pouting!”

“Shut up.”

“You know what I think?”

“God no, thankfully.”

“I think you’re scared of dating again.”

“SCARED? Please.”

“Yes Joel. Scared. Frightened. Terrified. You’re a grown man. You got dumped. You’ve got to deal with it and move on buddy. It’s been months. We’re all getting worried about you. And it’s just one date dude! One!”

“I don’t really see how refusing to spend an evening in the company of a strange man I’ve never met, who very well may be a serial killer, constitutes to me being a baby, Jack. I’ve come to terms with my permanent single status alright? I told you, dying alone is fine!”

“First of all, you aren’t going to die anytime soon, even if I’m already on the verge of murdering you. Secondly, he isn’t a stranger! Caiti knows him from volunteering! She said he’s great and totally your type. Apparently he’s tall, likes animals and video games, and is hilarious. He seems like a good match for you man. And it’s a blind date, not a death sentence.”

Joel sighed. 

“Look, as much as I love your wife and trust her judgment, I’m not interested. Blind dates are awkward and uncomfortable and I already deal with that enough in my daily life. I’m sure this guy is a gem with all his selfless volunteering and stuff, but it’s just not my thing.”

“Oh. Well, too bad we already said yes.”

“You what?!”

“Yep. I knew you’d be a stubborn prick about this so I told Caiti to tell him you’d meet him for dinner tomorrow night. You can thank me later.”

Joel fumed silently for a few moments. He should have known Jack was planning something; he was entirely too calm about everything. Normally when Jack tried to force him to be social, Joel’s stubbornness would cause his face to go redder than normal.

“You’re the worst, you know that right?” He asked. 

“Oh absolutely.”

“Alright, I’ll go on a stupid date with your wife’s stupid friend. But I’m not going to enjoy it.”

“Whatever you say, Joel. Now pick out something presentable to wear and try and remember what it’s like to socialize with actual human beings. I’ll text you the details when I talk to Caiti.”

“Fine. Now leave me alone to contemplate all the things that could go wrong for listening to you.”

Jack smirked and headed to the door, stopping at the threshold to turn to Joel. 

“He’s a nice guy dude. Give it a chance.” He said with a serious lilt before turning and leaving Joel alone with his thoughts. 

———————————————————————————————————————————-

Less than 24 hours later, Joel stood in front of his closet, desperately trying to find something that would be appropriate for a date at a fancy French restaurant. Jack had texted him earlier that afternoon with the details and it seemed like this Adam guy was willing to go all out, because the restaurant where he was supposed to meet Adam was so fancy he felt poorer just reading it. 

Joel sighed again, buttoning up his shirt and haphazardly grabbing a tie, slipping it around his neck. ‘This better be worth it.” He muttered to himself as he ran his hand through his hair for the thousandth time that day, ultimately deciding there was nothing he could do to save himself now. He had to show up and go through with it. Normally if Jack alone had put him in this position he’d just tell him to fuck off, but Caiti had always been kind to him, and the idea of disappointing her was more depressing than struggling through an awkward evening with a stranger. 

Half an hour later, Joel found himself sitting in his car in the parking lot, wishing some cosmic intervention would prevent him from having to go through with this. Around the 8 minute mark of sitting in his car and self-loathing, he realized he was just going to be the asshole that showed up to a date late. Sighing heavily he got out of his car, checking his reflection in the window and straightening his tie before sauntering inside. 

Jack never told Joel what to expect in terms of Adam’s looks, so Joel had no idea what kind of guy he should be looking for. The only information Joel managed to get out of Jack was that this Adam guy was tall and had a beard, and that the reservation was under “Ellis,” which Joel assumed was this guy’s last name. He contemplated searching for him on Facebook so he knew what to expect, but ultimately decided against it. 

Walking into the restaurant, Joel approached the hostess, giving her the reservation name. 

“Excellent sir. The other member of your party has already arrived. Follow me.”

Fuck, he was punctual too. 

Joel followed the hostess to a table against the wall where he could make out the back of a man with reddish brown hair hunched over his phone. The hostess pointed to the table with her hand, winking once at Joel before spinning on her heel and returning to her post. It was all on him now. 

He approached the table slowly; unable to make out what Adam looked like. Standing just to the right of his chair, Joel cleared his throat. 

“Adam?” He asked, tentatively.

The man’s head bounced back from his phone, turning to look at Joel. 

“Hey! Joel right?” Adam asked, reaching a hand out to shake Joel’s. 

Joel nodded, taking in the sight before him. Adam looked tall, it was hard to tell with him sitting down, but he was broad chested with a long beard and some kind of piercing. And he was young. Absolutely younger than Joel. It wasn’t something he minded, but he expected someone closer to his age. 

Joel moved and took the seat across from Adam, smiling lightly. 

“So the waiter came by already and I don’t know if you drink or not so I just got us water.”

“That’s fine for now. Thanks.”

“No problem.”

Silence fell over the table and Joel feared for the worst. How the hell do you talk to someone you’ve never met, and are supposed to fall for? What the hell was he thinking? What was Jack thinking? Why did he ever listen to Jack in the first place?

“So Caiti said you and her husband work together?” Adam asked, trying to start some semblance of a conversation. 

“Yeah, we’ve known each other for a while. Caiti, too, she’s lovely.”

“Yeah I really like volunteering with her. Cat day is the best.” Adam said.

“Cat day?” Joel questioned.

Adam turned a spectacular shade of pink before answering. 

“Uh, yeah. We volunteer at the shelter so one day a week we take all the cats and play with them for a bit, clean their crates, that kinda stuff. It’s weirdly fun.” He finished, eyes now fully engrossed in the menu. 

“That’s…oddly cute.” Joel stated before looking down at this own menu out of embarrassment. 

Silence fell over them again as they looked over the menu for a while, sending the waiter away when he inquired about their choices and asking for a few more minutes. 

Joel broke the silence in the only way he knew how. Awkwardly. 

“Jesus this place is fancy as fuck.”

Adam snorted. “I think this tablecloth costs more than all the clothes I own.”

“Same. It took me about twenty minutes to tie this thing properly. Honestly, if I could wear a hoodie and jeans every day of my life I would. “

Adam smiled in return before reaching up and tugging down on his tie. 

“Does your tie make you feel like there’s a small person on your back lightly choking you or is that just me?”

“Not just you. Have you looked at the drink menu? Are these wines real or characters from bad French films?”

“Your guess is as good as mine. There isn’t beer on this menu. Why is there no beer? Who doesn’t have beer? Why are there only things I can’t pronounce?”

“Ok. Maybe-maybe I’m reaching here but this place does not seem like you picked it.”

“Picked it? I didn’t pick it. I thought you picked it.”

“Me? God no. if I was left to plan this I wouldn’t have left my apartment. You were here first; I assumed you planned this whole thing.”

“It’s called being punctual, Joel. Caiti texted me where we were meeting and I showed up.”

“Huh. Ok well it seems like neither of us like this place or give a shit about where we eat then right?”

“Agreed. I’m still trying to find a word other than ‘with’ on this menu that I understand.” Adam muttered, turning the pages of the menu. 

“Alright I have a question. Do with it what you will.”

“…I’m listening.”

“How…how do you feel about…leaving.”

“Leaving?” Adam questioned. 

“Yeah. Like just getting up, walking out, and going to get a beer and a burger or something. If you want. Or you can go home, whatever. I know I’m not the great-“

“Dude chill. This is fun. You get flustered easily. Hell yeah let’s get out of here. I know a place off of Sixth that’s pretty good if you’re willing to drive.”

“Lead the way.”

Sitting at the table, staring across at Adam was one thing; walking with him as they approached Joel’s car was another. Joel had someone overlooked how tall Adam was when he was sitting, but now, as his matched Joel stride for stride, he appreciated it for all it was worth. Joel led them to his car, unlocking it and allowing himself a deep breath while Adam climbed inside. 

A minute later, Joel had instructions to a bar and grill on the other side of town and a large man questioning his taste in music until a comfortable pause took to the air. 

“I haven’t ditched out on a restaurant since I was in my twenties. How very college of us.” Joel said, breaking their silence. 

“Your twenties? Alright dude you’re not old enough to complain about life like, a few years back.”

Joel snorted. “A few years…how? How old do you think I am?”

“I don’t know, 30 maybe? Caiti said you were older but I’m into that so doesn’t matter to me.”

‘He’s into it.’ Joel thought to himself almost joyfully as he turned onto the main road. 

“Yeah, I’m a lot older than that actually.”

“Really? You don’t look it.”

“43.”

“Sorry, what?”

Joel sighed. “43. I’m 43.”

“Holy shit dude, you are not 43.”

“Yep.”

Joel prepared himself for the inevitable ‘you’re great, but I think the age gap is too much’ spiel. He had heard it countless times before, but it didn’t make it any less annoying. 

“Damn. You look great for 43. Do you drink the blood of the innocent or something?” Adam asked, smirking at Joel. 

Joel just stared.

“You don’t care?”

“Care about what?” Adam asked.

“That I’m like 20 years older than you.”

“Nah, whatever man. It’s cool. Plus I think I already said I’m into older dudes. You definitely fit that.”

Joel blushed. He wasn’t even aware he could still blush. He was definitely too old to blush. There is no way he should be blushing because some kid told him he was cute. Well he didn’t say he was cute, but he totally thought it right? Right? Joel’s mind raced as his brain calculated all the possible ways this evening could go, until he felt a hand on his arm and turned to face Adam faster than he knew he was capable of. 

“Dude. You ok? You missed the turn. You were off in dreamland for a second there.” Adam questioned politely, pulling his hand back into his own lap. 

“Fine.” Said Joel. “I’m fine.”

“If you say so.”

They drove in silence for a few more minutes, Joel wracking his brain to think of acceptable topics to talk about. Just as he had an idea, Adam spoke.

“So what do you do? Caiti mentioned something about gaming and stuff like that?”

“I work for an internet company. I make let’s plays and other stuff for the internet, like, I play games and record myself playing them and do commentary. Other stuff too but that’s the fun part.”

“Holy shit that sounds like the best job ever. If I could get paid for playing Dark Souls I would be fucking loaded by now.”

“You’re into gaming? I’ve got to finish playing this game by Monday. I need to cut a video of me playing it together for work.”

“I love it. When I’m not working I stream from home pretty often. What game are you working on?”

“Outlast. It’s fucking terrible, I’m too jumpy for horror games like that, so it’s taking me forever.”

“Oh sweet. I played through that, it’s difficult but you’ll get there. Not easy if you suck with jump scares though. “

“Yeah I’ve been trying to run through it at night but it is not helping my anxiety one bit. Horror games and I don’t work well together.” Joel admitted, pulling to stop at a red light. 

“Well. If you want, I could…I mean only if you wanted…I’ve played through that a few times. I can walk you through it if you want? To avoid getting scared I mean.” Adam rambled, turning to catch Joel’s eye.

“Seriously? That’d be fucking awesome. Every time I sit down to play I get a stress headache.”

“Maybe we could…put dinner on hold? Or just get some takeout and eat while I walk you through it?” Adam asked hopefully. 

Joel felt his heart beating out of his chest. 

“Yeah, that sounds awesome.”

——————————————————————————————————————————————

“Ok ok ok…take a left here. Ok now a right. Now straight.”

Joel nodded to himself as he followed Adam’s instructions, maneuvering his character through the hallways of the game. 

“Ok now under that bed there and wait.”

Joel did what he was told, so fully engrossed in the game he completely missed Adam turning and smirking at him, shifting slightly closer on the couch. 

“You’re good now. Walk down that hallway. Take a left there. And, AHHH!” Adam screamed, reaching out and grabbing Joel’s side. 

“AHHHH!” Joel yelled, throwing his controller and falling back against the couch. 

“WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT?!” Joel exclaimed, turning to look at Adam.

Adam was unable to answer however, because he was doubled over in laughter, red in the face. Joel wasn’t sure if he had ever seen someone laugh as hard as Adam was currently, and in turn, couldn’t help but smile as his heart rate started dropping. 

“Your face! You’re fucking face! That was perfect.” Adam wheezed out, head lolling against the back of the couch and staring at Joel. 

“I will fucking murder you. That was terrifying. You’re the worst.” Joel replied, his voice containing none of the malice of his words. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry! It was too good to pass up. You were so into it, it’s been like an hour since you looked away from the screen. I had to do something to get you to pay attention to me.” Adam said, still smirking at Joel. 

“I was paying attention! We got through like two levels so far didn’t we?” Joel remarked.

“I didn’t mean that kind of attention.”

“Oh.” 

The room had suddenly gotten tense. Adam was still relaxing back against the couch, and Joel had to admit he looked ridiculously hot in the moment. Adam was turned toward him, still smirking. The tie around his neck was pulled down as far as it could be while still being tied, and the sleeves of his shirt were pushed up to his elbows. All in all, Joel had to admit he was enjoying looking at him. He had enjoyed everything about the evening so far if he was honest with himself. 

“Look if you’re not interested that’s cool man, I just thought we might-“

Adam’s sentence trailed off, his mouth covered tentatively by Joel’s for just a moment. He kissed him softly before pulling back to look at Adam and see if he just made a mistake. 

Lucky for him, Adam’s eyes were sparkling and his ever present smirk still there. This time Adam leaned forward towards Joel, making eye contact as if to ask if it were ok, before sliding a hand over Joel’s cheek and pulling him forward into a crushing kiss. 

Joel was pretty sure he saw stars at some point. His mouth crashed into Adam’s and he found his hands grasping at the front of Adam’s shirt, desperately pulling him closer. They remained clinging to one another for what felt like ages to Joel, until he pulled back to catch his breath, realizing at some point he had pushed Adam back against the arm of the couch and was now semi-straddling him. 

His face grew red as he pulled further away to sit in his original spot on the couch and collect his thoughts. 

“Jesus fuck.” He heard Adam mutter from the couch’s end. Turning to look his way, Joel took in the sight of Adam, rumpled shirt and swollen lips, lying back against his couch. 

Fuck. He could get used to seeing that. He had to get used to it. Now that he experienced it, it’s all he wanted. 

“What?” Joel inquired, mirroring Adam’s pose and falling back to recline against the opposite couch arm.

Adam smiled. Not a smirk, a genuine smile. 

“You’re handsome as fuck dude. How the hell are you getting set up on blind dates when you kiss like that?” He asked, though it was more of a statement than anything. 

“Uh.” Joel stammered. “I don’t, um. I mean, stuff happened and I, uh…”

Joel was interrupted by Adam shifting from his spot on the couch, scooting over to reverse their previous positions. Joel now looked up at Adam bracing his arm next to Joel’s head and hovering over him. 

“You are ridiculously cute when you’re flustered.” He said, leaning in to press a quick kiss to Joel’s lips, before pulling back and letting his mouth wander down Joel’s jawline, stopping at the space right below Joel’s ear. 

“I wonder how flustered I could get you?” Adam whispered into Joel’s ear. 

Joel groaned, reaching up and grabbing at Adam’s hips without thinking. 

“We could find out. But not here; I’m too old for couches.” Joel muttered while Adam’s mouth worked its way down his neck. 

Adam pulled back, sliding off of Joel and unashamedly adjusting himself.

“Alright old man, where to then?” He asked, reaching a hand out to Joel to pull him off the couch. 

“Bedroom. Now.” Joel growled out, turning on his heel and pulling a laughing Adam behind him. 

“Whatever you say.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------

It was ten o’clock in the morning when Joel regained consciousness and was alerted to his phone vibrating on the bedside table. He shifted to his side to grab it, only for an arm to clench around his waist, pulling him back and muttering ‘no moving, too early’ from somewhere behind him. He looked over his shoulder at Adam, eyes closed and face planted into the pillows, and smiled for a moment, taking in the sight. 

“I’m not going anywhere.” He said quietly. “Go back to sleep.”

There was no response from Adam, so Joel turned back to his side, grabbing his phone off the table and sliding his thumb over the screen, opening his missed text message. 

“You never called complaining to me about how I’m the worst, and Caiti said Adam never responded to her either, so we assume you either had a great night or were murdered. Time to thank me yet?”

Joel sighed, before typing out a response, turning his phone on silent and shifting back into bed, happily allowing himself to fall asleep next to Adam. 

“Fuck you.”

“But thanks.”


End file.
